ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sippoy
Testimonials PUP/MNK solo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50t2XXEThgE&feature=relmfu * Solo'd with pet 95BST/NIN - used 2x -pdt axes, (anwig -10%pdt, mirke wardcor for pet acc+, +2Ferine legs, hands and feet), used atmas (ducal guard, mounted champion and razed ruins) did not melee with pet. Took 25 minutes. Used 8 Dawn Mulsum, 1 Healing Salve-1 and 1 Healing Salve-2, as well as 15 zeta biscuits. Pulled into the corner by the fake fighting NPCs at the base of the ascending hill where the gate is (in the same area where it roams in the fungar). Used Tiger (lvl 93) pet (it was enhanced augmented call beast via monster gloves). Macro'd into Reward equipment to enhance food given to pet during fight (head bonnet piece, monster body, monster gaiters)...wait til pet has 3 charges for "Roar" which causes a potent paralyze effect for at least 3 to 4 minutes each time. This was essential to avoid a number of heavy hitting spells and tp moves. Try to keep your pet's hit points at about 25% or higher. (I repeat: Do not melee with pet, as a matter of fact, stay out of range and simply support from a distance.) At 25% to death... Sippoy went nuts.. spamming back to back spell-ga -> tp move -> spell-ga -> tp move, then a crazy wide hitting AOE. At 10% health, it was tough keeping my pet alive and I was down to 3 dawn mulsims with reward down... so I triggered "Run Wild!"... and "Familiar"... then used two dawn mulsims to max out my tiger's hit points... and I won with 1min 30secs remaining of "Run Wild!". Got the Ravager's Orb and Aoidos' Manitee (I was after the brd item... so YAY!) plus got the Atma of the Would-Be King, (<,<') dunno how I missed that along the way. Good luck guys..it was a crazy fight at the end. ----Xiozen (Fenrir server) * Able to be soloed by 90BST/DNC or NIN - standard pet -pdt (helm, neck, legs, axes) and proper atmas - I used Ducal Guard, Earth Wyrm, and Razed Ruins. I used 1 mob the entire fight but I can see people using 2 if things get nasty. I used several Zeta throughout the fight and a couple Dawn Mulsum and Healing Salves. The Mulsum is great to use in Reward downtime. I pulled it back to the gate and I sat on the pathway going up the hill and just kept the pet alive. Lasted 35 mins. --Yopop from Bahamut 20:08, April 24, 2011 (UTC) * Spawns immediately after Ironclad Execution is killed. Was seen on Windsday. Stayed up and roamed for several minutes. Fast Cast and moves with increased movement speed. Water5 broke stoneskin & shell4 on 85 rdm and 1 shot me. * Fought this today with 12 people and 30 minutes. We were only able to get it to about 15% before we timed out. It didn't seem to use the drain move any more often when it was at low health than earlier, but it was certainly more annoying as our DDs timed out. * Suggestions: keep your tanks at full HP all the time. Sometimes the TP moves did unreasonably high damage compared to normal, hitting a pld for over 1500 damage (Interference at the start when he had tons of buffs to dispel). Also, be VERY careful about hate. If he pulls off a TP move on the mages, it will either silence them or do lots of damage to them. Malign Invocation can do over 1200 damage AoE. * He also seemed to gain access to more TP moves as his hp went down. For the first 25%, he only used Stygian Cyclone and Stygian Sphere. At about 75% he started using Dark Arrivisme and Interference. And he only started using Malign Invocation much later, at about 50% or so. --Dolasiar 03:39, September 16, 2010 (UTC) * Up on Darksday on Sylph Skjie 23:59, September 25, 2010 (UTC) * from JP websites: pops on any game afternoon if Ironclad isn't up and if wipe then repop 7hours, if killed then repop 2hours * Was up on Firesday and despawned, while Executioner was still alive. This was not an afternoon. Firesday before 10:00. * Popped at around 4:30ish windsday while we were killing Executioner, had both claimed at one point so definitly not related to Ironclads Death. * Saw a claimed it on Fireday around 6:00, first time fighting it and wiped around 20% from TP spaming. Saw it again same day on Waterday, poped around 4-5am (around 2hr after we wiped to it). Killed it 2nd time around and got WAR and BRD items. Did not check if the Ironclad was up or not. --Misart 23:24, October 24, 2010 (UTC) * saw it unclaimed at iceday around 20:00 --Bahamut's Alukat * Sighted at 5:00 on Lightningsday unclaimed. --Eremes 04:27, October 30, 2010 (UTC) * Can confirm nothing related to ironclad..since i fight ironclad on main char on rdm/nin and while control BST 2nd char kill ramuh with alliance. it pop while ironclad still have 90% hp. The repop should be 90 min minimum since i saw 2nd one pop later. while doing time ext party after NM. It pop again after we kill ramuh nearby. Found roaming on Firesday around 6:00. We fought the Funguar NM there and looked back and he was no where to be found. The only thing he left behind was Fulmotondro. December 4, 2010 * Killed with party of 6, levels 86-90, WHM BRD BLM MNK THF DRG. --VxSote 07:30, December 9, 2010 (UTC) * Killed the funguar nm a few times, myself on 90 THF, buddy on 87 WHM, and decided to blood warp using Sippoy. 20 minutes later, Sippoy was dead, no stunners involved. Apparently can duo with THF and WHM. --Mavre 10:18, December 14, 2010 (UTC) * My ls fought this thing last week. It's AOE attacks were pretty nasty, and we ended up fighting it with my NurseryNazuna and avatars. Eventually we got our Monk to counter tank it while being cure bombed. --DerangedBlue 07:25, December 23, 2010 (UTC) * Definitely among the easiest of the Caturae. We went MNK, THF and WHM, but the THF spent most of the fight dead and rezoning after Tier IV -> Malign Invocation AoE spam. A properly geared/atma'd WHM and MNK can duo this NM with ease. --Eremes 09:06, December 25, 2010 (UTC) * Trio this as SCH90, WHM90 and DNC90. Really nothing to it but keeping the tank alive as well as having good atma and gear. Took approx. 45mins. --EvilTheCat Feb. 2, 2011. * Duo as 90BST (Ducal Guard, Razed Ruins, Zenith) and 90SMN with little difficulty. --Chichiri97 19:22, March 10, 2011 (UTC) * Duo as 90MNK/NIN and 90WHM easily. --Yuuzuki * Duo twice as 99 DNC/NIN, 90 BLM/WHM. Agroed us as we were farming pops for the mushroom NM for seals. Very tough fight, fight got progressively harder below 50% when he starts using Tier IV ga spells. BLM did not cast anything except when i got paralyzed or silenced and a few cures lol. Did not use an evasion set except for my standard TP gear. No temps used at all, straight dnc zerk. I wouldnt attempt this though, I know i was very lucky. -Vosslerr and Slyt - Shiva Server --Vosslerff12 09:44, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Moved "Due to the large number of highly damaging Aoe moves, if players get hit with any of them, it is highly recommended to make sure their hp does not reach zero. Spells such as Cure may help achieve this." Guessing this is a joke. --Eremes 20:30, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Also killed ramuh guy and it popped. BLU/WAR + RDM/WHM + BLM/RDM trio. Extremely easy fight. Spells did about 1000 dmg with zenith atma and mdb job trait set. Simply watched for spells when it was about to cast and magic fruit + cure iv'd myself (dual boxed rdm+blu). Interference only seemed to remove 2 buffs so that wasn't an issue. Paralyze works very well even with my crappy mule's gear. Paralyzed every -ga spells except for two.--Billzey 08:48, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Spawning Spawn time verified, I had gotten there right when he was killed 04:00 vana time. Waited around and exactly 03:00 the next day he popped not far from me. --Celius (talk) 00:52, October 14, 2012 (UTC) After noting several reports of no Sippoys popping in 3 hours, I was down there last night doing Funguar NM and noticed several things: A. I'm 80% certain his PH is NOT Ramuh. B. His PH is the Eph Ameoba in the area, when we came it was dead (Mappy) and Sippoy popped soon after, this Sippoy was killed and 30 mins later an Eph "fake popped" (Mappy showed it spawn but there was no eph) then ~30 secs later Sippoy Spawned again. Killed this one with friends then continued with Funguar NM. 30 mins later the Eph DID pop, and when we exited about 20 mins later there was no Sippoy (I was checking the whole time). C. The Ramuh was up the whole time, no one touched. D. He can pop off himself. --Sakuraryong 13:10, December 23, 2010 (UTC) The ephemeral amoeban seems to respawn on a much more erratic timer than 30 minutes (saw 16 and 5 minutes respectively), but it does appear that Sippoy cannot be up if the Amoeban in the area is up and vice versa. --Eremes 01:54, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, found both up at the same time. --Eremes 14:47, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Signature Move? I haven't seen any other caturae use Dark Arrivisme. Would this be his signature move? I could be wrong, as I tend to stay out of AoE range from these mobs. --Zatias 01:45, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty sure you are right. I've fought all the caturae and I would have noticed any of the other ones using this move, because this move is a real pain in the ass when it dispels Shell and then is immediately followed by a -ga IV to drop the tank. Going to edit that note out of the page until I learn otherwise. Fynlar Drops Just had a slice of coeurl meat and a wind bead of him, wasn't to sure about editing the main page to show this, so if someone can do that please --Allette 03:04, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Incorrect/missing spawn information? I just claimed Sippoy with a mnk friend at 22:30 and killed it around 1:00 the following day. According to the spawn information on the main page, Sippoy should have spawned again 2 vanadiel hours later, but this did not happen. It is currently 5 in the morning and we still haven't seen it, so I am suspecting that it perhaps can't spawn on the same ingame-day as it was killed. It would require more testing to find out if this was correct, though. Too bad each test could take an hour. -edit- Right as I made this post, sippoy popped up again, around 6:30 ingame time. --Pseudopod (talk) 13:29, September 17, 2012 (UTC) And now he is up again at 21:00 ingame time of the same day we killed him, so it definitely looks like the 3:00 spawn time isn't correct now. PUP/THF & ValorEdge Solo Solo'd as 99 PUP/THF. Atmas were Ducal Guard, VV, Mounted Champion. Gear: Brawny Adargas, Relic head, Relic+2 body, Empyrean +1 legs/feet. ValorEdge attachments: (Fire) Strobe, Reactive Shield, Tension Spring II, Attuner. (Earth) Shock Absorber, Armor Plate II, Hammermill, Barrier Module. (Light) Auto-Repair Kit II. (Thunder) Stabilizer II, Volt Gun, Heat Seeker. ValorEdge Frame had 345/432 melee skill. Strategy: Throw up Earth, Fire, then Deploy. After the Provoke, Retrieve and find a suitable fighting spot (this also allows for a Deactivate > Activate > Deploy should you get more adds than you can handle). Rotated Fire > Earth > Thunder, except when HP was 10% or less and TP was greater than 80%; in that case, I put up Dark for Cannibal Blade. I ran in occasionally to use Shijin Spiral after it used a TP move, and then ran back again. I had to use a dusty elixir and lucid potion II due to some occasionally aoe, but nothing too bad as long as you don't panic. Puppet died a total of four times during the fight, but all were while Deus Ex Automata was available. Please note, that you can substitute some of the DPS attachments for added magic defense if needed. Always keep Ventriloquy off cooldown for emergencies, or have a Revitalizer available. --Hadasui (talk) 07:03, May 28, 2013 (UTC)